Firearms can be designed to incorporate a shell ejection port on both sides of the rifle, right or left. This enables the end-user to choose which side the shell would eject according to the end-user's right or left shooting habits. The ejection port on the desired ejection direction should be left opened, while the other, passive, ejection port should be covered in order to prevent dust and debris from entering the rifle through the port.
However, ejection port covers available today are cumbersome to assemble and dismantle and require the work of a professional, thus taking massive time and effort.
Therefore, there is a long felt need for a quick opening slide-able shell ejection port cover, as provided by the present invention.